Precognition
Power to perceive future events before they happen. Opposite power of Retrocognition. Also Called *Inner Eye *Foresight *Fortunetelling *Premonition *Second Sight *Sixth Sense *Visions Capability Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. Universe Differences Some visions may be set in stone whether or not you see them, others may happen only if the players select a certain course of action. This depends mainly on whether or not users are viewing Destiny or Probability. Variations *'Abacomancy': To see the future in dust, smoke, or sand. *'Accelerated Probability': To predict the outcome of events *'Astrological Divination' (also known as Stargazing): To identify the future by observing celestial entities. When the user watches the clear night sky their mind psychically calculates the starry array yielding ominous or hopeful prospects. *'Cartomancy': To see into the future using cards. *'Danger Intuition': To see into the immediate future, user has no direct control over the power and is only triggered when there is immediate danger. *'Death Sense': To detect who was going to die and when their death will occur, but may not be able to prevent it. *'Destiny Perception': To perceive the destiny/fate. *'Divination': Gain insight of the future events by the use of occult ritual. *'Empathic Precognition': To receive precognitive flashes of the future when exposed to extreme emotion. *'Flash Precognition': To see things seconds or minutes before they happen. *'Numerology': To predict the future and as well as influence it with the use of mathematics, user can read the future with numbers. *'Precognitive Artistry': To paint, draw, or sketch the future subconsciously. The user can trigger the power by entering some sort of trance paint what they are "seeing" on a blank canvas/paper. *'Precognitive Crafting': To craft the future subconsciously. *'Precognitive Dreaming': To perceive future in dreams, whether symbolic, direct or from the perspective of another being. *'Precognitive Speech': To predict the future by speech. *'Premonition' (also known as Presentiment): To gain information about future events that is perceived as emotion. *'Time-Space Synesthesia': To transform music into visions of the future Associations *Astral Projection *Magic *Precognition Manipulation *Psychometry *Spiritual Powers Limitations *Precognitive Immunity makes the user unseen in any and/or various predictions. *May require being in a trance, asleep or unconscious to see the future. *Foretelling may be an involuntary action happening unexpectedly. *May only be able to see destiny, being unable to change events. *Visions may be more similar to dreams, difficult to remember, or decipher. *May be behave like a reverse memory, wherein the nearest futures or most important future events are the most vivid. *May be limited by how far into the future they can see. *Can cause great strain to the user's mind. *May be uncontrollable and unpredictable. *May only be able to see a certain aspect of the future. *Can't see what has already happened, unless the user has Retrocognition or Chrono Vision. Known Users Known Objects *Millennium Necklace (Yu-Gi-Oh) *Crystal Glasses (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Mercurious Falling and Lucy Singing.jpg|Carla (Fairy Tail) foresaw an unbelievable future were the Mercurious castle falls and Lucy sings. Tea Leaves Grim.jpg|Tea Leaves reading the Grim (Harry Potter) as a sign of bad omen. File:3-22-.jpg|John Vattic could prevent his beloved ones to die by interacting in -and seeing- the future. Misfits Series 3 Simon Using Foresight.png|Simon (Misfits) using "Foresight"... Foresight.png|...to see the future events. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) reading the wind currents with his wings to predict his opponent's next move. Tsbd2_ALICE_front.jpg|Alice Cullen (Twilight) is able to see the future based upon a person's decisions. yhwach-all-powerful.png| Yhwach (Bleach) using "The Almighty" Animated Images PhoebePremonitionPrueDrowning.gif|Phoebe Halliwell (Charmed) having a premonition that-s-so-two-timin-o.gif|Raven Baxter (That's So Raven) having a vision of the future Premonicion1.gif|Roxie (Eastwick) sees her own death. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Vision Faculty Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Ocular Powers Category:Sensory Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Mystic Powers